


one hundred million dollar luxury autism

by The_Only_Fox



Category: PolCompHumans, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ableism, M/M, but mostly just ancap being stupid, date, for the one person that would actualy wants this, i have a bad sence of humour, libcap - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Only_Fox/pseuds/The_Only_Fox
Summary: Sometimes i do an oopsy and project autism onto Libertariani thought it would be funny to write about him trying to explain that to Ancap because Ancap is a stupid+just some general soft stuff cause i cant resist
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide), Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (PolCompHumans)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	one hundred million dollar luxury autism

Ancap was antsy with excitement with nothing left to do in preparation; he was sitting up straight on a chair in the smaller dining room, not wanting to wrinkle his suit.

"Sir, your guest is here" came the voice of a servant standing a few metres away from him. He looked up instantly while slipping his phone into an inside coat pocket.

"Let him through" he held up a professional tone but there was a smile creeping across his face that turned into a full on giddy grin once the servant was out of the room.

He stood up and made sure his shirt was properly tucked in. He was in the middle of combing his hair back with his fingers, other hand holding his hat when Libertarian came through the door, looking over the whole dining room before focusing on Ancap with a smile.

•••

It was subtle, but with every date Ancap found he felt like he was opening up more and more, and especially in this private casual setting. And still, Lib would laugh at his jokes and smile sweetly at him the whole time, the Libertarian actually liked him and not just the front he put on in public, and that was exhilarating. 

“Ha ha, hm, and that Ancom, autistic screeching almost daily, and anything and everything. I couldn't even buy my own lunch without being yelled at for ‘not sharing’.” Ancap laughed, Libertarian didn’t, instead he had a furrowed brow, but with a little amused smile on his face.  
“What? Did i say something stupid?”

“No no, just funny, you think Ancoms autistic?”

“Oh, no, I just meant they’re annoying. Ancom’s not very intelligent but still not that bad”  
Now, to the anarchists' surprise, his date looked hurt at his statement, he couldn't be a friend of Ancoms, could he? “What's wrong?..”

“You don't really know anything about autism do you?”

“What do you expect? I have better things to do than mingle with those sorts of people '' he waved his hand dismissively, and with that Libs expression was amused again, a success. Except there was something else, he was smirking at him, and Ancap had a suspicion he was being laughed at, not laughed with.

“Oh you don’t do you?” came the moderates amused response

“No..? Am I missing something? I think you’re going to need to tell me because i really am lost”

"Ancap, I have autism" he said it so bluntly Ancap could have almost believed the man was being serious. Ancap chuckled.  
"I'm being serious, Ancap"

"Haha, oh Lib, I'm not that stupid"

"Oh, right, I thought you thought I was joking, I'm not" 

Ancap had noticed Lib was starting to do that thing he sometimes did when he was confused where he'd talk completely tonelessly and straight to the point, and for all Ancap had known him he'd never done that as part of a joke like this before.

"Wait, you're being serious?.."

"Yes"  
Ancap sensed a hint of uncomfortability in that response. He'd been able to detect that but not that someone he'd known for months now had a mental disability like that??? There was no way…

He tilted his head slightly at his date  
"You don't look autistic though?"

The Libertarian snickered at him "oh, what does an autistic person look like?"

Fuck.

"Not as cute as you~ of course…"

"That ain't gonna work, it don't really make any sense actually."

"No, you're right. But how do you even run a business like that???"

The moderate sighed  
"So this is how we're spending the rest of the date then? I like running a business, its something I'm engaged in. And as for the social aspect...i just had to figure that out over time"

"Are you sure you aren't fucking with me right now, Libertarian?"

"What would be the point of that?"

"Alright, alright, I suppose I just didn't really know what autism actually is? I didn't even realize autistic people could be gay"

The Libertarian just seemed to stare at him. Oh no

"I just mean, well, I didn't think they were interested in relationships or sex or anything like that"

"This is some real rich stuff coming from a man who's last relationship experience was with a cartoon character on a pillow" replied his date, light-heartedly

"It's not a cartoon, it's anime…"

"Whatever it is.. god you're so damn clueless, it's sorta funny at least"

"Well at least there's that. So what actually is autism then?"

Another sigh "it's a lot, I wouldn't know how to begin really. I just don't understand some things well as other people, or just different. And some stupid stuff kinda stresses me out."

"Like socialising"

"Well yes, but that's not what I was referring to"

"I noticed" he leaned back in his chair, relaxing as the tension in the conversation before was lifting "but what stuff were you actually referring to?"

"Sudden change, not being able to see my snakes sometimes, uh, loud noises, and the texture of those stupid carpets in that meeting room I was in the other day."

"And you just can't get used to these things at all?"

"No" was the blunt response "it's worse than I can really explain. I know it probably sounds childish bu-"

"I don't think it's childish, Libertarian, i probably just can't understand it you're right"

"Oh- well that was unexpected"

"Heh" he smiled "well I might understand part of it" he pinched the edge of his sunglasses with his thumb and pointer finger "one of the reasons these come in handy so much is that I such trouble in bright lights, is that similar?"

"Yeah, that's the sensory part of it, which I'm pretty sure you can have without having autism so don't worry about that, haha"

"Right" he returned the laugh "later, I'll look into this more, shall I?"

"That would be nice, but don't stay up all night again"

"No promises"

**Author's Note:**

> semi inspired by "Dirty Little Secret" by MewMewMadness  
> we can all have a little projection as a treat


End file.
